Punto de sutura
by Wolfmoon7
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si Edward no pudiera perdonar el beso de Bella y Jake en Eclipse? ¿El amor de Edward y Bella será lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar todas las batallas o la única que ganarán es contra Victoria? ¿Edward encontrará un nuevo amor? ¿Qué pasa con el amor que Jake siente hacia Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Hoooola!**

 **No me pertenece Twilight ni sus personajes (Si fueran míos, ya hubiera aniquilado a unos cuantos)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: ¿Se terminó?**

"A ti te amo más"

Entiendo que fue tonto el alejarme de ella para protegerla, porque lo único que logré con ella fue que se enamorara de Jacob Black a tal punto de besarlo aun cuando yo estaba cerca.

Lo sé – fue lo único que pude susurrar como respuesta, no podía pensar en nada más que salir corriendo y alejarme de aquí, estoy seguro que ese beso quedará grabado en mi memoria por siempre.

Antes de poder procesar todo Victoria apareció en el campo, arremetí rápidamente hacia ella la pelea estaba muy reñida daba gracias que Seth se marchó minutos antes el pobre muchacho no se merecía estar inmerso en todo esto.

Estuve a punto de perder la pelea cuando Bella llamó la atención de Victoria, cortándose el brazo. Después de ganar la pelea y prenderle fuego a los restos de Victoria fui hacia donde estaba Bella.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté mientras inspeccionaba su brazo, arranqué un pedazo de su camisa y lo cubrí con eso.

-Estoy bien Edward – respondió mientras intentaba abrazarme, retrocedí de inmediato.

-Me alegra mucho Bella, ahora vamos a reunirnos con todos – le dije sin siquiera mirarla y sujetando su brazo para poder ponerla sobre mi espalda.

Llegamos en un segundo al claro donde todos se encontraban vimos que Carlisle estaba arrodillado junto a un cuerpo, tan pronto como puse a Bella en el suelo ella salió corriendo hacia la escena, no era necesario leer su mente para saber que corrió para ver si no era Jacob el que se encontraba herido.

Y por más que yo quisiera no era el, era Leah Clearwater la que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo ahora con una camiseta de alguno de sus compañeros en su cuerpo, pero aun así se podía ver claramente los moretones por todo su cuerpo y lo más preocupante tenía una mordida a la altura de su tobillo.

-Fui mi culpa, si yo hubiera sido más rápido ella no estuviera así – gritó Jacob con frustración.

\- ¡Ey! No fue tu culpa Jake hiciste todo lo que pudiste- lo consoló Bella mientras lo abrazaba. Era lo último que podía soportar. Me acerque cuidadosamente a Alice tratando de no llamar la atención.

\- Alice, necesito que lleves a Bella a su casa o a donde ella quiera ir – le pedí pero por más que traté de ocultarlo sonó más como una súplica.

\- Claro Edward pero sabes que no puedo ver nada por culpa de los lobos ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó con preocupación, sé porque su preocupación me debo ver destrozado justo como me sentía.

\- Yo...no..no lo sé Alice, necesito estar lejos de aquí ahora mismo – le respondí mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello.

\- Está bien hermanito yo me hago cargo, cuídate y regresa lo más rápido que puedas, llama por favor. – me respondió mientras sujetaba suavemente mi mano.

Di una rápida mirada a Bella quien aún seguía hablando con Jacob, ni siquiera había notado que ya no estaba a su lado, solté un corto suspiro y corrí en la dirección opuesta.

Todo había terminado...

* * *

 **¿Les gusto? ¿La odian? ¿La debo continuar? Cualquier comentario déjenmelo saber por un review (Los estaré esperando)**

 **Con cariño Wolfmoon7.**


	2. ¿Emma?

**Hoooola !**

 **Primero que nada gracias a Paz, Liz, Elizabeth por sus comentarios. Este capítulo va gracias a ustedes y claro todas las personas que lo siguen o les gustó.**

 **No me pertenece Twilight ni sus personajes.**

* * *

 **POV EDWARD**

No sé por cuánto tiempo he corrido, debo estar cerca de Canadá ahora. Mi celular ha vibrado un par de veces, no lo revisé porque seguramente era Bella tratando de saber donde me había metido, por ahora no tenía ganas de escucharla porque sabía que me dolería y también sabía que si ella me pedía regresar regresaría al instante.

Me detuve en un claro, debía ser hermoso en verano pero ahora solo estaba cubierto de nieve, me senté apoyando mi espalda en la corteza de un árbol. Me sentía tan triste, encontré a la persona que supuse que era el amor de mi existencia por la que podía morir mil veces solo por verla feliz, segura y ahora la acabo de perder.

No la puedo culpar totalmente a ella por todo esto, yo fui quien se fue creyendo que la protegería, yo la hice pasar un infierno por meses aunque puedo asegurar que yo lo pasé mucho peor y cuando supe que supuestamente ella había muerto solo quería morir porque sin ella viva no tenía razones para seguir existiendo y ¿Ahora? Ella está viva pero ahora hay una enorme diferencia, ella ya no me ama.

Sí, ella podrá decir que me ama más y tal vez sea verdad pero he pasado décadas en este mundo y si una cosa he visto y puedo asegurar es que no se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo porque siempre existe una cierta preferencia, siempre quieres estar más con la una persona que con la otra, siempre vas a preferir lastimar a una persona para estar bien con la otra y eso acabó de suceder cuando Bella besó a Jake, ella prefirió hacerme daño a perderlo.

He venido aguantando tantas cosas porque la culpa que sentía, sus escapadas con Jake, los abrazos, las sonrisas y hasta que en sueños ella susurrara su nombre pero esto va mucho más allá de mi entendimiento, una parte de mi se cansó de poner sus sentimientos sobre los míos porque así parezca hilarante los monstruos como yo también los tienen y mucho más fuertes que de los humanos.

Me quedé ahí por un par de horas, solo disfrutando de la tranquilidad y tratando de averiguar qué hacer. No quería regresar pero sería muy cobarde simplemente huir dejando cargar a mi familia con todas las consecuencias de mis decisiones.

Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo para llamar a Alice, tenía cinco llamadas de Bella pero las ignoré. Marque el número de Alice y espere.

-Edward – respondió Alice desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Alice, solo llamaba para saber cómo están las cosas por allá- le dije tratando de sonar lo mejor posible.

\- Tranquilo Edward y tú ¿En dónde estás? ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó aunque los dos sabíamos que ella ya lo sabía.

-Como te lo puedes estar imaginando Alice, pronto estaré ahí dile a Esme y a Carlisle para que no se preocupen – pedí, me despedí y colgué.

Tenía que tratar de animarme antes de regresar a casa no quería que Esme me mirara en este estado, ella era como una madre para mí y no quería darle una preocupación innecesaria. Corrí tratando de encontrar algún animal para cazar aunque en invierno era muy difícil.

Encontré un ciervo que se había separado del resto, lo observe por un momento hasta que me decidí a atacarlo, justo cuando estaba yendo a llegar a él, algo chocó contra mí y volé en la dirección contraria.

Al levantarme para ver con lo que había chocado me quede literal como piedra, no era una cosa sino una persona, una mujer. Ella me regresó una mirada de disgusto, al mirar sus grandes ojos dorados no pude evitar sentir familiaridad con ella.

Edward- pensó totalmente en shock. Junto con mi nombre vinieron muchas imágenes mías en mi época humana muchas de ellas era cuando era un pequeño niño, esto no podía ser posible.

-¿Emma?- susurré

POV ALICE.

Vi desaparecer a Edward del prado, Jasper a mi lado apretó mi mano al notar mi nostalgia. Odio ver a mi hermano en este estado, quiero mucho a Bella eso es cierto pero adoro a mi hermano sobre todo y ella lo está lastimando demasiado entonces toda mi simpatía por ella se está yendo.

Caminé hacia Bella que aun estaba hablando con Jacob.

-Bella, debemos irnos- le dije lo más fría posible. Estoy segura que Rosalie lo debe estar disfrutando.

-Mm bueno Alice pero ¿Dónde está Edward?- me preguntó mientras inspeccionaba el campo. Edward se fue desde hace ya tanto tiempo y ella ¿Recién se da cuenta? Esto solo hizo que mi enojo incrementara.

-Edward se fue ya hace tiempo Bella pero claro no te diste cuenta por estar en los brazos de Jacob- las palabras salieron las duras de lo que esperé pero me parecía muy justo. Bella se quedo quita y se puso totalmente roja.

-Perdón Alice, no no lo vi- respondió mientras miraba al suelo.

-De eso me di cuenta Bella ahora vamos- le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la camioneta sin darle tiempo para que se despida.

Nos subimos en la camioneta y conduje hasta su casa. A mitad del camino Bella no pude mantener el silencio y habló.

-Alicia y ¿A dónde fue Edward? – me preguntó mientras me miraba expectante.

-No lo sé Bella – me moría de ganas de decirle que se fue para estar lejos de ella, si estuviera aquí Rosalie estoy segura que no fuera la única cosa que le diría.

-Oh- fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

-Quédate aquí Bella, nosotros te avisaremos si pasa algo y estaremos rondando por aquí por si algo se presenta – le dije mientras aparcaba el carro frente a su casa.

-Está bien Alice, si sabes algo de Edward por favor avísame. Cuídate – se despidió mientras salía del auto, vi como entro torpemente en su casa. Salí directamente hacia la casa esperando que Edward haya regresado aunque yo sabía que era imposible.

Llegue y ya todo el mundo estaba dentro. Emmeth y Rosalie estaban en su habitación haciendo Dios sabe qué cosa. Esme junto con Carlisle estaban en la biblioteca, Esme leyendo mientras Carlisle realizaba unos papeles de su trabajo. Jasper esperaba por mí en la sala de estar.

-Ey pequeña ¿Cómo te fue? – me preguntó mientras me sentaba a su lado y envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-Mal cariño, cada vez me da más trabajo no arremeter contra Bella por lo que le está haciendo a Edward, no es justo – le respondí mientras ponía mi cabeza en su cuello. Estuvo a punto de responder cuando mi celular sonó, lo cogí inmediato y era Edward, hablamos por un corto rato aunque hubiera deseado que fuera más.

-Tranquila peque, sabes que todo irá bien- me consoló Jasper mientras enviaba olas de tranquilidad hacia mí. Por un momento me sentí muy aliviada, le iba a proponer que vayamos a cazar cuando una visión llegó.

 _\- No sé qué hacer Emma, todo esto es muy complicado – habló Edward quien estaba sentado en frente de una chica. A simple viste la chica era hermosa tenia uno enormes ojos dorados, su cabello era largo liso y de un lindo color café. Ella estiró su mano encima de la mesa y sujeto cariñosamente la de Edward y en la cara de él se dibujo una leve sonrisa._

* * *

 **¿Quién creen que puede ser Emma? ¿Qué piensan que sucederá? Sus sugerencias y solicitudes serán muy tomadas en cuenta así que déjenmelo saber por un review.**

 **Con cariño Wolfmoon7.**


	3. Respiro

**hooooola !**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que han leído la historia, la siguen o la han colocado como su favorita esto me ha hecho realmente feliz (sin mentir). Todos sus reviews me han ayudado para ir armando la historia pero aun tengo fuertes dudas si dejar que Emma solo sea la amiga de Edward o que algo suceda entre ambos. Tampoco sé si Bella seguirá siendo parte de la vida de Edward o no.**

 **Así que su opinión es importante, la tomaré muy en cuenta.**

 **No me pertenece Twilight ni mucho menos sus personajes.**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES: RESPIRO.**

 **POV EDWARD.**

-Edward- gritó con una sonrisa en su cara Emma y luego salió corriendo y salto encima de mí, ambos caímos a la nieve. No podía decir nada aún estaba en estado de shock si eso era posible en un vampiro.

-Dios mio ¿Cómo estás aquí? ¿Qué pasó contigo? –me preguntó casi tropezándose con sus palabras de la emoción.

-Tranquila Em, si sigues así acabarás rompiéndome una costilla – le dije mientras reía y la sacaba de encima de mí. Em no había cambiado en nada a como la recuerdo, su contextura era delgada y un tanto más pequeña que yo, tenía unos enorme ojos dorados que antes eran de un azul muy profundo, su cabello llegaba hasta su cintura, totalmente lacio y de un café claro.

-No me importa sabes que te recuperaras Ed – me dijo sacándome la lengua.

-Sabes que odio que me digan Ed – repliqué mientras me ponía de pie y me sacudía la nieve de mi ropa. Le tendía la mano para que lo hiciera también pero en lugar de tomarla y ponerse de pie, me halo hasta quedar sentado a su lado.

-Em – la regañe al mirarme de nuevo lleno de nieve, ella solo hecho una carcajada.

-Ay anciano no seas tan rascarrabias – me dijo mientras me miraba con sus grandes ojos dorados, eran realmente hipnotizantes.

Mirarla me trajo tantos recuerdos de cuando era pequeño, recordé a mi familia, mis amigos y hasta a mis vecinos. Recordé lo que era sentirse humano. Em notó mi pequeño decaimiento así que me sacó de mis pensamientos antes que me afectaran.

-Así que cuéntame Edward ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? – me preguntó mientras se sentaba en estilo indio.

-¿En verdad Em? ¿Quieres que te cuente 104 años de mi vida? – le pregunté con incredulidad en mi rostro.

\- ¡Claro! Eres mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo no voy a querer saber que has hecho todo este tiempo sin mí? – me dijo con claramente disgusto en su voz.

-Son demasiadas cosas que contar Em y lo sabes – le dije mientras miraba hacia los árboles.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa? –me preguntó mientras se ponía en mi frente de rodillas.

-Nada Em ¿Por qué lo dices? – sí era una pregunta tonta pero no quería hablar precisamente ahora de Bella.

\- Te ves mal Edward y con mal me refiero a muy mal – me dijo mientras tendía una mano y acariciaba mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos involuntariamente, su tacto me parecía tan familiar.

-Déjame adivinar, es una mujer ¿Cierto? – me preguntó al notar que no hablaría.

-¿Soy tan obvio? – le pregunté aun cerrado los ojos.

-He pasado mucho tiempo aquí Edward, tanto como tú y he visto toda clase de dolor, sé identificar el dolor que es por una mujer – me dijo al retirar su mano en mi mejilla y obviamente esperar que hablara.

-Pues no estás muy lejos de la realidad Em- le dije mientras abría los ojos y miraba directo a los suyos.

-Pues cuéntame, soy todo oído- me dijo poniéndose cómoda pero antes que comenzara hablar, se puso rápidamente de pie y tendió su mano hacia mí.

-Pero no aquí, vamos- me dijo mientras comenzábamos a correr. Llegamos rápidamente a una pequeña cafetería, la miré extrañado.

-¿Qué? – Me preguntó al notar mi mirada – me gustaría hablar contigo como los viejos tiempos ya sabes cuándo nos sentábamos con una taza de café y hablábamos por horas. Obviamente ahora no tomaremos café pues es asquerosamente feo pero me refiero en sí a toda la situación ..

\- Em, por Dios – le dije divertido colocando una mano sobre su boca – deja de balbucear, entiendo a lo que te refieres, tranquila – retiré mi mano de su boca y ella embozo una enorme sonrisa, al pasar del tiempo sigue siendo tan linda como siempre, el pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

Entramos y pedimos dos capuchinos que obviamente no tomaremos.

-Así que empieza Edward – me dijo poniendo sus codos sobre la mesa y sujetar su cara, se veía adorable. Traté de leer lo que estaba pensando exactamente pero su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, esto me extraño pero no dije nada.

-Mira Em, no tengo ni idea por dónde empezar – le dije pasando mis manos por el cabello.

\- Edward, tranquilo. Sí es muy difícil para ti contármelo solo piénsalo y yo lo sabré ¿sí? – me pidió mientras sujetaba mi mano.

-¿Cómo? – le pregunté realmente confundido.

\- Es mi poder Edward, puedo ver lo que las personas me muestran solo si las toco – me dijo tranquilamente esto me sorprendió enormemente, Em tiene el mismo poder que Aro.

-Pues sí Edward, la tengo pero la mía es mucho mejor – me dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa de suficiencia- a más de leer sus pensamientos y recuerdos, puedo también transmitir los míos con tan solo tocar a la persona– si antes estaba sorprendido ahora lo estaba más.

-Pues no es necesario Em, porque yo puedo leer los tuyos – le dije mientras sonreía tratando de sorprenderla como ella lo hizo conmigo.

-Apuesto que cuando lo intentas mi mente está totalmente en blanco – me dijo sonriendo con malicia, traté una vez más de entrar a su cabeza pero estaba completamente en blanco.

-Es porque tengo un escudo querido Ed, al momento de tocar a las personas también puedo transmitir mis pensamientos y eso es muy peligroso entonces he puesto un escudo en ellos así que solo verán cosas cuando yo quiera que las vean- me dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua.

No tenía idea de que responder, la revelación de Em me dejo sorprendido. Estaba totalmente relajado en su compañía, por un minuto pude jurar que dejé de pensar en Bella pero el dolor en el pecho me la recordaba.

-¿Así que se llama Bella? – preguntó mientras sujetaba suavemente mi mano.

-No sé porque lo preguntas si ya lo sabes Em – le dije mientras llegaban nuestros cafés. La chica los colocó en la mesa y se retiró brevemente.

\- Estoy tratando de que charlemos señor obvio- al escuchar como su tono de voz bajó un poco y retiro su mano de la mía, inmediatamente me sentí mal por tratarla de esta manera.

-Sí, Bella – le dije, ella solo me miró atentamente – Yo la amo Em pero ella también lo ama a él y yo no quiero que ella pase por el dolor de elegir.

-Edward, entiendo que la ames hace mucho tiempo también amé a alguien mucho pero piensa en ti. Sé que te consideras un monstruo que no tienes derecho a la felicidad pero no es así, mereces ser feliz, mereces alguien que te amé con cada fibra de su ser, no mereces un amor a medias – me dijo mientras me miraba cariñosamente.

-Lo entiendo Em es por eso que corrí, yo la amo inmensamente pero me está matando y yo no puedo herirla, ya la he herido demasiado y no quiero volverlo a hacer – sonaba totalmente derrotado.

-Sé que no quieres lastimarla Edward pero tampoco está bien que te quedes callado, por esa razón es que se enredan más las cosas. Debes decirle cómo te duele lo que ella hace, para que se dé cuenta y no lo vuelva a hacer – debo admitir que en esta parte tenía toda la razón, hasta Esme me había aconsejado un día que lo hiciera pero sentía que no tenía derecho.

\- No entiendo porque las cosas deben ser tan complicadas Em- le susurré con tristeza.

-Las cosas siempre serán complicadas Edward y más si valen la pena. Si ella te ama, hará cualquier cosa para estar bien contigo Edward así que tranquilo todo se solucionará lo prometo.

-No sé qué hacer Emma, todo esto es muy complicado- le dije con la intensión de que ella me guiara, estiro su mano y apretó suavemente la mía. Pude ver muchos recuerdos, pude vernos corriendo cuando éramos niños, sentados leyendo en el césped de su casa. Todo esto dibujo una leve sonrisa en mi cara, éramos realmente felices. Después de notar que me relajé un poco Em volvió a hablar.

-Solo habla con ella Edward, cuéntale cómo te sientes respecto a su relación con Jacob, has que ella entienda tu dolor- suspire pesadamente, iba a ser una charla muy dura, lo puedo sentir.

\- Gracias Em, por todo esto, por regresar a mi vida justo cuando más te necesitaba, por hacerme sonreír- le dije dándole un suave apretón a su mano.

-No es nada cabeza de tomate, sabes que te quiero –me dijo en broma.

-¿Aun lo recuerdas? – le pregunté irritado al escuchar el sobrenombre.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? – me dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

\- Yo tampoco me he olvidado de ti duende – le dije mientras era mi turno de soltar una carcajada al ver como su cara se puso roja de la vergüenza y la ira.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué piensan que pasará con Bella? Cualquier duda o sugerencia déjenmela saber.**

 **Con cariño wolfmoon7.**


	4. Recuerdos

**Hooola!**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que siguen la historia, la han puesto como su favorita o han comentado ayudándome a guiar a la historia, me hace muy feliz sentir su apoyo. Lo siento muchísimo por actualizar tan tarde pero he estado un tanto enferma y yendo al hospital más veces de las que me gustaría, espero de corazón poder actualizar más seguido.**

 **No me pertenece Twilight ni mucho menos sus personajes.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO: RECUERDOS**

 **POV EDWARD**

-Emma ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Edward, soy toda oídos – me respondió Emma mientras salíamos de la cafetería después de pasar un buen rato dentro, en un punto dejamos de hablar de Bella y tan solo nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin sentido o de nuestros recuerdos juntos, fue algo liberador.

-¿Cómo fue que te convertiste? – le pregunté tratando de no sonar descortés. Entramos al bosque y caminamos sin decidir hacia dónde ir.

-Es realmente largo de contar Edward – me respondió Em mirando hacia el suelo. Algo realmente malo le pasó, lo podía sentir.

-Entonces no me lo cuentes Em, muéstrame- le dije mientras sujetaba suavemente su mano. Ella miró nuestras manos entrelazadas por un momento, alzó su mirada y me miró atentamente por un segundo hasta soltar un suave suspiro y cerrar sus ojos. Inmediatamente en mi mente se empezó a reproducir su recuerdo.

 **FLASH BACK (O RECUERDO DE EMMA, NO ESTOY SEGURA DE COMO PONERLO)**

 **POV EMMA.**

La gripe se hizo cargo de Illinois, las personas comenzaron a morir a causa de esta. Las familias quedaban destruidas por la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Hace un año perdí a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Mi mejor amigo, mi roca… Edward.

Y ahora mi padre, el hombre más importante de mi vida murió. Esto acabó con romper mi corazón los dos hombres más importantes de mi vida, se fueron. Muchas personas han estado aquí en mi casa por horas, consolando a mi madre y yo ya no lo aguanto. No aguanto estar aquí con tantas personas a mi alrededor así que salí corriendo.

Corrí al único lugar que sabía haría que me sintiera mejor. El lugar especial de Edward y mio, el claro cerca del pueblo. Estaba empezando el invierno así que todas las flores estaban marchitas. El lugar más bonito estaba totalmente seco, arruinado. Esto hizo que me rompiera totalmente, no pude resistir y caí en mis rodillas, llorando.

Transcurrió un momento de esta manera hasta que pude sentir una presencia al otro lado del campo, alcé la vista y en efecto, a unos cuantos metros de mí estaba un chico, era de contextura grande pero no podía visualizar su rostro. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y no se movieron, me estremecí de temor. Me levanté inmediatamente del suelo, quitándome todas las hojas secas y desgastadas que se habían quedado pegadas a mi vestido.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunté tratando de ocultar mi miedo. El hombre no respondió sino comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mí. Me paralicé del miedo, mientras más se acercaba podía ver mejor sus fracciones. Era muy guapo, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos, eran totalmente rojos.

-¿Quién eres? – volví a preguntar con voz temblorosa.

-Soy Benjamín querida – me contestó deteniéndose a tan solo un par de pasos de mi - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – me preguntó, su voz era muy profunda y cautivadora.

-Me me llamo Emma- le respondí mientras daba un paso atrás tratando de huir pero Benjamín estuvo a mi lado y me sujetaba del brazo casi dolorosamente tan solo en un segundo, esto me espantó en grandes cantidades.

-¿Qué Qué quieres? – le pregunté totalmente helada del miedo.

-A ti- me respondió mientras movía su mano por mi cuello y se inclinaba como si estuviera oliéndome. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba contra un árbol, en mi espalda se clavaron pedazos de madera que me hizo gritar del dolor, el extraño me tenía por el cuello mientras movía sus manos por mis brazos, siguiente mis venas.

-Es una pena tener que matar a una chica tan linda como tú – me dijo mientras retiraba un mechón de mi cabello del cuello, lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus dientes mientras se clavaban en mi cuello. Solté un gran grito de dolor, traté de zafarme de su agarre pero era totalmente inútil. Comencé a sentirme muy débil, dejé de luchar y antes de que todo se pusiera negro pude escuchar a alguien gritando desde el otro lado del campo.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

Abrí mis ojos y encontré a Emma mirándome atentamente inexpresiva esperando que dijera algo.

-¿Qué pasó después? –pregunté tímidamente, no quería forzarla a que me contara cosas que no quería.

\- Desperté un par de días después ya transformada, Benjamín el chico que me atacó había sido recién transformado, un clan vegetariano lo encontraron unos días antes y estaban tratando de enseñarle a calmar su sed cuando me encontró. Ellos llegaron a tiempo para evitar que me matara. Al igual que a él, me enseñaron a cazar, a calmar mi sed y con el tiempo lo logré – me respondió Em con voz tranquila.

Caminamos por unos minutos, por su cambio de ánimo intuía que no era su tema favorito de conversación, el tema a simple vista se notaba que le afectaba así que no hice ninguna otra pregunta.

-Así que ¿A dónde vamos? – me preguntó con voz animada, la mire extrañado sus cambios de humor eran muy confusos, me recordaba mucho a Alicia y estaba seguro que se llevarían genial.

-Tengo que volver Em para aclarar las cosas con Bella, ¿Quieres venir? – le pregunté aunque sabía que ella vendría conmigo así no quisiera.

-Claro que iré contigo Edward, la pregunta me ofende. Quiero conocer a tu familia- me dijo realmente animada.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha que a tu paso llegaremos en una semana- le dije mientras la empujaba suavemente y empezaba a correr hacia Forks.

Corrimos por una hora hasta llegar, Em no era para nada lenta y más de una vez tuve que esforzarme un poco más para ir delante de ella. Nos detuvimos cuando vimos mi casa.

Entramos a paso humano a la casa, estaba totalmente en silencio como era muy común. Tan pronto como dejamos nuestros abrigos en la entrada Alice apareció delante nuestro.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alice – le saludó mi pequeña hermana a Em, quien estaba sonriente a mi lado.

-Hola Alice mi nombre es Emma pero me puedes decir Em, soy una antigua amiga de Edward – le respondió Em mientras le daba un abrazo a Alicie quien le devolvió el abrazo fácilmente. No me equivocaba al suponer que se llevarían bien.

Al escuchar todo el alboroto que Em y Alicia estaban haciendo al conversar toda la familia bajó.

-Emma, ellos son Carlisle su esposa Esme, Rosalie y su esposo Emmet y Jasper esposo de Alice – les presenté a Em quien se acercó a ellos y les dio un delicado abrazo.

Alice sujetó la mano de Em y ambas desaparecieron por las escaleras pero antes de hacerlo Em me envió una sonrisa y una mirada tranquilizadora. Esme se acercó hacia mí y me dio un gran abrazo.

-Estoy bien Esme, tranquila – le dije cuando nos separamos. Sabía que ella había estado muy preocupada.

-Tenía tanto miedo de que no regresaras Edward – me dijo mientras sujetaba mi mano y me daba un leve apretón.

-Lo sé Esme pero aquí estoy y te aseguro que no me ire por lo menos aun no y menos sin avisarte – la tranquilicé dándole una leve sonrisa.

-Tengo el presentimiento que parte de la razón de tu regreso es por Emma ¿Me equivoco? – me preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Em es una vieja amiga Esme, pero sí ella me ayudo a regresar – le contesté tratando de despejar cualquier pensamiento equivocado.

-Ella es muy bonita Edward – me dijo Carlisle atrayendo a Esme hacia su lado y abrazándola – y le debemos mucho si ella es una de las razones por las que volviste.

-No sé qué te ven hermanito las mujeres – comentó Emmet con voz burlona- eres un flacucho sin gracia.

-Cállate Emmet, ella es solo una vieja amiga- le respondí con un gruñido.

-Sea como sea Edward, ella me cae mucho mejor que Bella y eso que aun no hemos hablado – me dijo Rosalie con complicidad. Esto trajo nuevamente a Bella a mi mente, gemí internamente solo de pensar lo que vendría.

-Tengo que irme – les dije mientras cogía de nuevo mi abrigo y me lo ponía- Tengo que ir a hablar con Bella y aclarar todo esto que está pasando.

-Está bien Edward, solo asegúrate de toma la decisión correcta – me dijo Carlisle con voz tranquila- te apoyaremos en todo lo que decidas como siempre- aseguró y yo sabía que era cierto.

-Díganle a Em que regreso lo antes posible- les pedí al coger las llaves del auto y salir de la casa. Sé que todos estaban mirándome mientras me marchaba. Solté un largo suspiro y aceleré dirigiéndome a la casa de Bella.

* * *

 **¿Les gusto? El siguiente capítulo Edward hablará al fin con Bella así que necesito saber su opinión de lo que seguramente sucederá ¿Creen que Bella entenderá como se siente Edward? ¿Edward y Bella seguirán juntos?**

 **¿Por qué creen que hablar de su pasado afecta tanto a Em? ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido?**

 **Me pondría mega feliz saber su opinión así que háganmela saber.**

 **Con cariño wolfmoon7**


End file.
